1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for measuring bioelectric signals of a testee more accurately by removing a motion artifact from the bioelectric signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of medical equipment to diagnose a patient's state of health have been developed. Medical equipment that measures bioelectric signals of a patient have become increasingly important in consideration of convenience of a patient during a health diagnosis process and speed in producing a health diagnosis result.
Bioelectric signals are signals in the form of an electric potential or an electric current that are generated by muscle cells or nerve cells of a testee, and are obtained by analyzing changes in an electric signal detected by electrodes attached to the body of the testee. When the bioelectric signals are measured, a motion artifact is generated in the bioelectric signals due to movement of the testee. The motion artifact interferes with accurate measurement of bioelectric signals by distorting a waveform of a measurement result.